


Hoping I Had Avoided You The Night We Met.

by Larrys_fallen_star



Series: Drabbles Inspired By songs. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, M/M, Pining, Sad Louis, another drabble but this is angst so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_fallen_star/pseuds/Larrys_fallen_star
Summary: We don't get the love we stupidly thought we deserve.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Drabbles Inspired By songs. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192415
Kudos: 1





	Hoping I Had Avoided You The Night We Met.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another drabble, inspired by a song. Again obviously. I'm going to turn it to series so whenever I thought of something but don't want it to turn into full book so yeah. Few notes: This is inspired by lord huron "The Night We Met." I suggest listening to it since this was made solely to that song. Another note: This is like just a scene. It's up to you to imagine what happened before and after this scene.

It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair. Those painful words repeated themselves like a mantra of a broken record in louis' head. It's not fair that he's left like this. It's not fair that harry suddenly thought or knew that what they had was nothing. It upsets. No angers louis. That he's left like this. Running away, like a coward. He saw him, he saw his eyes across and knew. Knew that harry didn't care, didn't loved him. Even in the slightest, not even close to the love louis gave him. And it's not fair, it's not fair. It's not fucking fair. Louis parked his car in the sideways because he knew he'll crash if he didn't stop. The vehicle or maybe even himself. How is it that he gave his all because he thought, he hopes. That harry will reciprocate what he feels. Or even as bullshit as it sounds, suddenly thought that louis is it for him, that he love louis, and will be the one he'll only love and want to marry or have kids. And fuck. It's reaching that even louis can not handle these thought or he will be sick. Because he saw it happen to someone but not him. Wetness from tears are the only thing he feels. Or maybe the way his heart clench painfully, like someone's hand is squeezing it till it break. But it's already broken, shattered all over his body. He doesn't know which piece needed to be picked first to fix it all. He feels too much and nothing at the same time, he can't close his eyes, he won't. or else it would only show the bittersweet memories he and harry shared that only the two of them knew. Shy stares, secret glances, touches that leaves traces and shivers on his skin. It was too much, it's like it his punishment, and that only him got the front row and first view in. He thought he meant much more, he thought that he showed harry enough of himself that he even stripped himself bare, dropped all his defenses and walls, maybe what he lacked is shouting at him, how much he loved him. Knocking some senses that he should chose him, maybe he should've said it. Maybe he should've made it more real to him and to harry, should've let the words out. Like caged birds freeing them open. But those were just maybe, he's a coward. He can't handle the rejection, the look harry would give. He can't, and that's what hurts more. But alas, that's the thing, he thought enough. He didn't do anything to make it happen. And nothing happened. All his thoughts went on Just like a fairytale daydream. With one last intake of breath, wiping the remnants of tears that has all his pain and sorrow. And with a somewhat clearer head. He drove. Drove away, from him, from everything. Leaving it all behind. He'll be okay. Or so he thought one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely! I hoped you enjoy it! 
> 
> I have a wip fanfic that i'm aiming to be longer. but it'll take a while since I'm mostly doing digital arts than writing and I wanted to post it when it's already complete or maybe when I have completed a couple more chapters soo yeah!
> 
> Connect with me:
> 
> twtr: SunflowerLTHS  
> IG: Larrys_fallen_star  
> tumblr: Honeysugar.lou  
> tiktok: eizasunflowers


End file.
